The Aftermath
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: As, One of the turtles get zapped to a world. That they never excepted It's what happened if a device was in hands of the Shredder and Kraang. When things are gloomy and doom. They need a hero. That's what you except in the Aftermath. -Complete-
1. Chapter 1

**The Aftermath**

 **It's A first drama with action story I ever did!**

 **It's sort, of like Same it never was but has a happy ending!** **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

 **Ch. 1**

 **New York City was dark and mysterious.**

 **As, the City uprise.**

 **Things will never remain the same.**

 **The Shredder and Kraang were up to no good again!**

 **This time they went to the Kraang base and failed once again.**

 **Only, the jig landed in the Shredder hands.**

 **Which, Mike got zapped in the portal.**

 **Things will never be the same.**

 **And, that is the Aftermath.**


	2. Chapter 2

''Where am I?'' said Mikey who brushed himself ground. Ch. 2

''Whoa! Dudes, this is not New York anymore where's Toto when you need one!'' He saw, people walking around building statues of Shredder and Kraang. And smokes and fumes filled the air. Mikey coughed.

It, was like the future. But only double creepy! ''Where is everyone?''He thought and tripped.

He picked up a paper it was scrawled in:

 **4352-TIME STR WAREHOUSE Dublin Quakers 531**

 **DOWN THE OLD MOVIE THREATER.**

 **-J.V-**

 **Mikey gasped.**

 **He need to hurry up right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Mikey meets Mikey and Donnie part 2

As, he went to the dark streets of Time street avenue, he found the old abandoned warehouse.

And there in their place was a turtle man reading the Wrinkle Time while playing chess and drinking coffee.

He was about in his 20's. He have eye patch, robotic arm and a stone eye with a fierce warrior edge complexion and cold, emotionless red eyes.

''Are, you John Von?'' Mikey ask.

''Yes, I am and you are?'' The turtle asked and turned to him.

''Wait, John,'' He looked closer.

''DONNIE?''

"Donnie? It's John Von." He said,

"I don't go by that childish name, **It's John Von,"** he said.

''John Von? I can come up with better names then John Von,'' Mikey said.

''Last time, kid it's John Von,'' He said.

''I came here,'' He showed them the note,

''A note? I did not sent you a note,'' insisted John Von.

Before any of them can answered, A figure busted out of a window and landed on the ground.

It, was a turtle. The figure have light green skin, baby blue eyes, like the older turtle and was younger.

He is eighteen years old.

A look said Don't mess with this guy. He wore black boots, and scars all over his body and a lanky feature. He have freckles, only hidden in war paint and wore a dark orange bandana ripped at the angles and that was about it. ''Well, isn't My brother Michelangelo,''

''Is it so,'' said future Mike.

''What is going on here?!'' Mike yelled.

''Well, Michelangelo this is you.'' John introduced.

''Whoa, dude! How are you so tall!'' Mikey gushed.

''Yeah, yeah. This, kid is perfect to stopped the shredder,'' Future Mike said and pushed past, younger Mikey.''Again, with that foolishness I retried from crime fighting,'' John Von said.

''Yeah, we can bring Leo and Raph back,'' **Michelangelo** said.

''Wait. What happened to Leo and Raph,'' said Mikey.

''Stay out of this, kid,'' John Von said closed to his temper.

''Don't mind, him. He eats a bowl of sorrow flakes every day. that's his nature, his face turned serious

They are dead,'' **Michelangelo** said,

''Wait they're dead?!'' Mikey exclaimed.

''Yes. Now pay attention, after we failed. The device was handed over to the shredder.

Now, he made the world and man kind his minions.

But, Leo, Raph and Don, and I won't stand it.

Then, Leo and Raph pushed us out of the way, and as you see now their dead,'' **He said.**

''Kid, just go home,'' Donnie ah John Von said.

'' **No. He's with me, Unlike you, I'm bringing my bros back,'' Future Michelangelo said.**

''No, you are eighteen years old, while kid here is still a child,'' John said.

''I'm, 15 and 16,'' he said.

'' **Yeah. And your point is?'' Michelangelo said.**

 **''It's way too dangerous. You see how, our brothers died.**

 **I can't take any risks.''** **John Von said seriously.**

 **''No. Unlike, you I'm bringing them back,'' Michelangelo said, hotly.**

 **'''And, you said that where are they now?**

 **''Give up, Michelangelo. The game's over,'' Michelangelo landed on the ground.**

 **'''What are you going to stop me? It's all in Shredder 's plan.''**

 **'''I'm not a child anymore! I can choose my own decisions!'' replied Michelangelo.**

 **''Then, change plans he's staying here.''**

 **'''FINE! We do this our own,'' He said and they left.**


	4. Chapter 4

''Wow, that's harsh,'' Mike replied. Ch. 4

''Well, **we did not talked to each other in eleven years,'' Michelangelo replied, then frowned.**

 **''Why?''**

 **''Little me, things change.''**

 **''No, we need to change this, this isn't right,''** Mike replied,

''Why, do you think why I bring you ride along?'' **Michelangelo said.**

 **They both watched in silence.**

 **''Where Casey and April?''**

 **''Minds controlled by the Kraang,''**

 **''Sensei?''**

 **'''We don't know,'' He said.**

 **''We need to change this,''**

 **He sighed and looked at the stars,'' Right now let's sleep,''**

 **And they did.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

It was a damp morning. Where, Mike woke up and smelled food.

He saw his future self-cooking.

He have his torn dark orange bandana hanging on his neck, while on his knees roasting fish.

'' **Breakfast is served,'' They ate the cooked fish.** ''You should add pizza to it,''

''Pizza? What's that,'' **asked Michelangelo.  
**

 **Mike told him what pizza is.**

 **''We never heard of it, Shredder banded it, now forcing us eating slugs and carrots or find food on our own,'' He explained.**

 **''Come on!'' Gestured Mikey.**

 **They managed to find the good old sweet good old grains that made pizza and they cooked it.**

 **And, they ate it.**

 **Michelangelo's mind practically exploded.**

 **''This is the best thing ever!''**

 **''BOOYASHA!'' He cheered.**

 **As, he was not looking he took two more slice and they finished the pan.**

 **''Pizza. Delicious,'' mumbled Michelangelo, rubbing his now full belly.**

 **-That night-**

 **Young Mikey have a nightmare.**

 **''AHHHH!'' screamed Mike.**

 **''What's wrong?'' Future Michelangelo said.**

 **''Everyone's dead. And, I can't do anything.'' said a now crying Mikey**

 **After all, I'm useless.**

 **Some ninja,'' he sighed.**

 **''No. You are NOT. I'm not letting you give up right now.**

 **Shredder made this war, and we are going to end this. Got that!'' said Michelangelo.**

 **''Yes. Let's do this,'' He said.**


	6. Chapter 6

That not they did not know they were being watched.

''So, their going against me, bring out the foot bots and don't let me down,'' A shadow threated.

-The next morning-

They were walking and got their weapons ready.

Foot bots came out of known where.

They fight until they were out of breathe.

But a voice in their head is telling them keep on fighting and they did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The uprise.

''Well, Now the blackout button,'' the shadow said.

- **Michelangelo's pov-**

We were fighting more.

Only torpedoes in our direction

'' **MIKEY! Look out!'' Only, got a ''Huh?''**

 **I pushed him out the way.**

 **We, landed in the dirt.**

 **''Head in the game, rookie! Come on!'' I gruff and picked him up,**

 **jumped over the torpedoes and crashed in the building,**

 **We are alright.**

 **Only, a voice said'' Michelangelo!''**


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING 2012 SERIES.

''John?!'' The Michelangelo said.

Ch. 8-You're my brother and I got your back.

''No. I thought, You need help, Plus it's Donnie.'' Donnie said and smiled.

The siblings hugged.

Donnie is back to normal.

They, went to fight.

Only, the robots came.

They fight, as their lives depended on.

Until, the bots pull out and was about to shoot a gun at future Michelangelo.

''NOOOOOOOO!'' A voice pushed him out of known where.

And there in front of him was a now bleeding Donnie.

''DONNIE!'' The Michelangelo ran and hold their brother in their arts.

''Donnie,'' Donnie coughed off blood.

'''Why did you do this?'' Mikey and Michelangelo both said.

''To make up many years for not being a brother.

I was wrong. You're my brother, ... **I love you and I got your back,''**

 **He closed his eyes, motionless and stopped breathing.**

 **''DONNIE!''**

 **'''My brother. I love you,'' Michelangelo said, while younger Mikey cried and sobbed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch. 9-The Journey**

 **'''That idiot! For so many years, he protected me. I was so mad, we hardly talked for the past eleven years. I quit. I failed dude. Do this without me!''**

 **sobbed, Michelangelo.**

Only, to his shock he received a slap.

''NO! I refused to give up.

And you crying like a baby! Is not helping.  
I thought you were tough and strong then that, what happened to that guy?!

I'm telling you, as I came here you told me the last thing I do.

You were always at my side. Now crying! Grow up! You told me to never give up.

And, I will do the same thing for you, only you left me to try.'' Mikey angrily said, and stared through his future self now cold lifeless baby blue eyes.

'' **Whoa, kid I never thought you have that in you,'' Michelangelo replied still wiping his tear from sorrow and guilt.**

''What can I say? I learned from the best,'' Mikey said smugly and did a cool poses.

'' **Don't push it.'' Michelangelo said back to his self.**

 **'''Yes sir!'' Mikey cheered.**

 **''Kid, we need a plan and I know how,'' Michelangelo said slyly.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The last chapter is up!**

 **I do not own anything!**

 **Ch. 10: Michelangelo's selfless act and A brand new generation.**

 **They sneaked past the guard and kick their shell.**

 **As, they made it through**

 **The shredder heard them and point a gun at younger Mike's head.**

 **Only, Future Mike came and pushed him out of the way and got shot.**

 **''NOOOOO!'' Mike started to cried and cried until he have no tears left.**

 **Until, the shredder started to faint.**

 **Mike spotted the object quickly grabbed it and aimed at the window, which revived ''NOOOO!'' from the shredder which exploded in millions pieces.**

 **The shredder fainted and vanished also.**

 **That's where everything went black.**

 **-The next morning-**

 **Mike woke up.  
**

 **There was colorful place. No factories or sign of death and slavery.**

 **Then, he spotted Future Leo, Future Raph Future Donnie and Future Mikey all alive and healthy.**

 **They hugged that seems like a long time.  
Mike smiled.**

 **Only, older Mike came and hugged him.**

 **''Thank you,''**

 **''You're welcome.''**

 **''To present you are our hero, kid.''**

 **Mikey smiled and let out a bellow cheers of joy**

 **''BOOOYASHA!'' He screamed.**

 **Then then the world started to faint.**

 **Then his bros came, he gave them the biggest Mikey hug ever.**

 **His bros shrugged and joined in.**

 **After, all it was now over.**

 **For now.**

 **But, the Aftermath is now gone.**

 **Four brothers will make sure of that.**

 **The end.**

 **Hah! Fooled you. The aftermath was just a dream!**

 **Well, this story is a wrap!**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
